Help:Game Guides
__NOEDITSECTION__ Game Guides is a free App available for Android and iOS. It provides quick mobile access to your community's content that is curated by you! Game Guides allows your community to have an optimal display and format for mobile devices, so your community is easy to read, navigate and explore. You can find the App in the Google Play Store and Apple App Store. This user guide provides an overview for both Android and iOS. Finding & Adding Games After you have downloaded and started the App, you will be presented with a home screen. From there you should: * Tap on the “+” button * Enter the community of your choice (or the name of a game) and press the Search button on your mobile keyboard. * Once you find your game community of choice, tap the community's image or title to go straight to the game guide. *If you would like to add this community to your home screen, tap the green “+” and it will be automatically added to your home screen. Main_Screen_iPhone.png Wiki_Search_Starcraft_iPhone.png Search_Results_iPhone.png Browsing Game Guide Content On the home screen, please tap on the game guide of your choice. *Once you're in the game home screen you can see: :*'The info button' :*'The search button' :*'Content list' which you can sort by top picks (default view) and hot (most page views in the last week) *Tap on the Info button to learn more about the community that supplies information for the game guide. Here you also have the option to let the community's admins know if and how they can improve their guide. *Tap the search button to search within the guide *Tap any of the category buttons to browse similar content GTA_wiki_home_screen_iPhone.png GTA_wiki_info_screen_iPhone.png Search_in_GTA_wiki.png Managing Your Experience Home Screen For Android devices: * Either tap and hold the game title or go to settings and tap on Manage Games. * Tap and hold a game title to bring up a menu in which you can choose between "Move first" to move the game guide to the beginning of the carousel, "Remove" to remove the game guide from the carousel and "Reorder" to access the game management screen. :On the Reorder screen: :* Tap and hold the left dotted line to drag a game guide up or down the list :* Tap “X” to delete a game guide Android_Options.png Android_Reorder_Screen.png For iOS devices: * Tap on the Navigation Panel button on the home screen or Manage My Guides in settings * Tap on the edit button to reorder or delete game guides Gta_Wiki_iPhone.png Reorder_Screen_iPhone.png Navigation Panel On any screen of the App, you can open your Navigation Panel which features: *A shortcut to the home screen *Settings *Your list of favorite game guides **If you tap on the game guide title, you go straight to the game guide home screen **If you tap on the bookmark button next to the title, you go straight to the bookmarks screen for that game guide Android_Navigation_Panel.png IPhone_Navigation_Panel.png Bookmark Screen This can be accessed by tapping on the bookmark button in your navigation panel or under a game guide on your home screen. For Android devices: *Tap on the “spinner” on the bottom right corner of the bookmark to bring up the options screen in which you can either delete or share the bookmarked article For iOS devices: *Swipe horizontally on a bookmark to delete it Android_Bookmarks.png GTA_Bookmark_Screen_iPhone.png Android_Bookmark_Options.png Additional Options For Android devices: *Offline bookmarking - Tap the bookmark icon for bookmarking options; here you can bookmark the whole article or any of the article sections *Share *Display Options - change the font, brightness and/or alignment of text *Web view - takes you to the web view of that article *Sections - shows the additional browsing options within this articles (can be found at the bottom of the article as well) Android_Article_Page.png Android_Article_Options.png Android_Bookmark_Screen.png For iOS devices: *Display options - tap on the Display Options button in the bottom bar to change the font size, change the font to san serif, justify the text layout, or dim the screen *Offline bookmarks -Tap on the bookmark button for bookmarking options ::*You can tap the Article title to bookmark the whole article or a section title to bookmark a specific section GTA_Article_screen_iPhone.png GTA_Article_Font_Setting_iPhone.png IPhone_Bookmark_Screen.png Curating Your Community's Game Guide The App is automatically turned on for all gaming communities on Wikia.' ' The Game Guides App pulls content directly from your community, so to have a great game guide, we recommend a couple of tips. The most important is clear categorization. If your community is categorized properly, setting up the Game Guide content will take no more than 15 minutes. Info Page Every game guide contains an info page, which provides an image and about section for the community. This is pulled from the . To ensure this looks great on the game guide, make sure your Special:Promote page is filled out and contains a high resolution image. Content List The content list is what users will use to navigate through your game guide. The first step is to open your community's ' ' page. Here you will be presented with an empty form that allows you to add a category, category tag (optional), and game guide name. Below here you can see the Special:CuratedContent page for the Fallout Wiki. Tag The upper level row is called a tag, and is what appears on the top level of the content list. In the screenshot above the tag is in the first and fourth row, which is tan in color. The tags will appear as Fallout 2 and Fallout. Category Category names are added to the left column, and when clicked will be what populate the content sub list. The right column allows for you to add a display name that is different than the category name. If you choose to leave the right column empty, the category will be named as it appears in the left column. In the example of Fallout, the first category is "Fallout 2 quests" and then the display name is "Quests" To add a new tag or category, use the buttons at the bottom of the page. Tags and Categories can be reorganized by dragging and dropping the entire row from the far right button displaying an up and down arrow. Images To the right of each row is the option to add a photo for the row, delete the row, or to reorder it within the guide. Clicking this option will pull up an image upload menu where you can select from the images on the community, or upload your own image. It is important to upload these images, because that is what users will see on the app, and will help create a more complete visual display. Save Once you are done adding, naming, customizing and organizing your content, scroll down to the bottom of the page and hit the save button. Changes will be automatically reflected in the Community App. Further help and feedback Category:Help de:Hilfe:Game Guides es:Ayuda:Game Guides fi:Ohje:Game Guides fr:Aide:Game Guides ja:ヘルプ:ゲームガイド pl:Pomoc:Game Guides ru:Справка:Game Guides zh:Help:遊戲指南